Мон-каламари
Мон-каламари ( ) — гуманоидная раса с планеты Дак. Внешний вид Мон-каламари — похожая на рыб раса земноводных гуманоидов. У них округлая голова, перепончатые руки и большие глаза. У большинства мон-каламари розовая кожа, часто покрытая светлыми и темными пятнами. Глаза мон-каламари могут действовать независимо друг от друга, фокусируясь на различое расстояние. Восприятие цвета у них отлично от человеческого, из-за чего расы по-разному воспринимают одни и те же образы. Глаза мон-каламари участвуют в выражении эмоций, например, пристальный взгляд левым глазом означает удивление, а пристальный взгляд правым— вызов или выражение любви в зависимости от ситуации. Мон-каламари могут нырять до глубины 30 м, не дыша, хотя считают это неудобным и используют жабры. Обладая способностью подолгу находиться под водой, они, тем не менее, могут утонуть, например, испугавшись. Особенно это касается молодых мон-каламари. Мон-Каламари всегда были врагами Империи. Именно они построили для Союза Восстания тяжелые крейсера, значительно способствовавшие победе Альянса. Корабли этого проекта появились как вынужденная мера по модификации изначально гражданских судов в боевые корабли. Пассажирские лайнеры, строившиеся на верфях Мон-Каламари, достаточно ощутимо различались по конструкции, из-за чего модифицировать их по единой схеме представляло известные трудности. Однако, среди модифицированных в боевые линкоры судов можно выделить определённые проекты, среди которых тактико-технические данные и конструкция кораблей являются более-менее постоянными. Линкоры проекта MC80 (первый корабль носил название «Liberty») были самыми мощными боевыми кораблями Повстанческого Альянса на момент принятия их на вооружение и первыми кораблями такого класса во флоте Альянса вообще. Линкоры проекта MC80 имели более мощную силовую установку, чем оригинальные пассажирские суда, из которых они были переделаны, также серьёзным изменениям подверглась наружная обшивка (на корпусе были установлены бронеплиты). Генераторы дефлекторных щитов дублировали друг друга в затянувшемся сражении, когда щиты имперских кораблей (даже класса Имперский!) давно уже истощались. Турболазеры и ионные орудия также были мощнее имперских. Эти корабли были почти неуязвимы. Но число их было, к сожалению, не так велико, и Альянсу приходилось чаще прибегать к более лёгким судам. Благодаря методу «бей и беги» как основному способу проведения операций Альянса, с помощью этих линкоров возможно было создать локальное огневое превосходство над силами Империи и достичь значительно более весомых результатов, нежели в прежние времена. Также у Мон-Каламари есть лёгкие фрегатыMC30. Они были не такие мощные и их размеры были маловаты, но они создавали «непроницаемый» заградительный огонь протонными торпедами, так что и здесь импеские корабли были слабее.thumb|207px|[[Пол|Мужчина и женщина мон-каламари]] За кулисами * В игре Star Wars Galaxies в редакторе персонажей можно перекрашивать их в любой цвет. * В переводе с английского «calamari» означает «кальмар». Появления * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Опасный мир, Акт 1: Корусантское соглашение» * «Хронология 6: Натиск Империи ситхов» * «Хронология 11: Возрождение Империи ситхов» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Затерянное племя ситхов 2: Спираль, часть 2» * «Странствующий рыцарь» * * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Ученик джедая: Становление Силы» * «Ученик джедая: На перепутье» * «Ученик джедая: Осаждённый храм» * «Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Заблуждения» * «Ученик джедая: В силу тесной связи» * «Ученик джедая: Зов мести» * «Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Последователи» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 3» * «Kinect Star Wars» * «Сверхдальний перелёт» * «Star Wars: Jango Fett» * «Странствия джедая: Смена караула» * «Star Wars: Racer Revenge» * «Starfighter: Crossbones 2» * * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино» * * ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 54: Игра вслепую» * «Цестусский обман» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi» * * * «The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1» * * * * * * * * «Omega Squad: Targets» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13» * «Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус» * «Йода: Свидание с тьмой» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * «Звёздные войны Месть ситхов» (детский роман) * «Звёздные войны. Республика 78: Верность» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Параллели» * «Звёздные войны. Чистка: За миг до смерти» * «Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 1» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния» * «Последний джедай» * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * «Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive» * «Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи» * «Jedi's Honor» * «Strike Force: Shantipole» * «Battle for the Golden Sun» * «Otherspace» * «Scavenger Hunt» * «Otherspace II: Invasion» * «Riders of the Maelstrom» * «Black Ice» * «Death in the Undercity» * * * * * * * «The Farlander Papers» * «Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya» * «Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Star Wars: X-Wing» * «Star Wars: Dark Forces» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe» * "The One That Got Away" * «Revenge of the Jedi» * «Doom Mission» * «Race for Survival» * «River of Chaos 1» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 24: Расклад идиота, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 31: Цена власти» * * «Ultimate Core Dump» * * * «Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2» * «Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3» * «Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4» * «Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание: Малые победы» * «Галактика страха: Рой» * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» * * * * «Star Wars Galaxies» * «Честь негодяев» * «Руины Дантуина» * * * «Стойкий» * * «Тени Империи» * * * * * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance» * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (роман) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (детский роман) * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 2» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 3» * «Star Wars 82: Diplomacy» * «Star Wars 85: The Hero» * «Star Wars 90: The Choice» * «Star Wars 92: The Dream» * «Star Wars 94: Small Wars» * «Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons» * «Star Wars 97: Escape» * «Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand» * «Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess» * «Star Wars 100: First Strike» * * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * «Star Wars 107: All Together Now» * * «Star Tours» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Принцесса-воин» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Маскарад» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Вынужденная отставка» * * «Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * «Тёмные силы: Рыцарь-джедай» * * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * * * * «Наследник Империи» * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * * «Тёмная империя» * «Тёмная империя II» * «Конец Империи» * «Алая Империя» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье» * «Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы» * «Меч тьмы» * «Jedi Academy: Leviathan» * «Сумрачная планета» * «Перед бурей» * «Испытание тирана» * «Новое восстание» * «Засада на Кореллии» * «Удар по Селонии» * «Столкновение у Балансира» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путешествие во тьму» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Илезия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Fate of the Jedi: ПБЯss» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» * «Star Wars: Legacy: Broken» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Неукротимые» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 22: Ярость Дракона» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 24: Верность, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 26: Тайный Храм, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Выжить, чтобы сражаться» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 36: Отступник» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 41: Проныра: Конец скитаний» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 42: Конфликт лояльности» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 48: Крайности, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Пленница плавающего мира» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Изгнанники разрушенного кольца» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 11: Разыскивается: Аня Соло, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 12: Разыскивается: Аня Соло, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 13: Разыскивается: Аня Соло, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 14: Разыскивается: Аня Соло, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 15: Разыскивается: Аня Соло, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 16: Империя Одного, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 17: Империя Одного, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 18: Империя Одного, часть 3» * }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * «Jedi Academy» * «Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan» * ''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' video game * «Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace» * * «Tag & Bink Are Dead» * * «Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace» Источники * * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game» * «The Star Wars Sourcebook» * «Star Wars Campaign Pack» * «The Star Wars Rules Companion» * «Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin» * «Imperial Sourcebook» * «Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races» * «Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi» * «Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters» * «The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook» * «Death Star Technical Companion» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One» * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles» * * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Тёмному воинству»» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи»» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * «Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору» * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * ''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Справочник по Империи (второе издание) * «Star Wars Screen Entertainment» * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» * * * «Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations» * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * * * * «Platt's Starport Guide» * «Flashpoint! Brak Sector» * * «Alliance Intelligence Reports» * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Heroes & Rogues» * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition» * «Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy» * «X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide» * «Alien Encounters» * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * * * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * «Полная антология рас» * «From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm» * * * * * * * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * ''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * «Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Руководство по эпохе Наследия» * «Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * * * * * * * «Scavenger's Guide to Droids» * * * «Галактика интриг» * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * * * * «LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia» * * * * * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * * * * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * * * * * * * * «Enter the Unknown» * * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * «Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * * * «Fly Casual» * «Твердыни сопротивления» * «Forged in Battle» }} Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * Мон-каламари на странице Кёртиса Сакстона в Star Wars Technical Commentaries * Категория:Расы (М) Категория:Мон-каламари Категория:Разумные амфибии Категория:Разумные расы